Secrets and Pain collide
by ChildrenOfTheGreatGods
Summary: Annabeth, known as the unbelievably ugly girl, over the summer has turned gorgeous. Percy Jackson, the Popular guy also known as an ass, is hiding a dark secret that is killing him inside. They are both in pain, but it will take each other to heal.
1. Promises

**Hey guys, this girls story. I'm writing it because i love percabeth, so i guess it's my own little project. I'm better at romance then boy so that's why i'm writing this, but frankly boy is WAY better at action sequences then me. So I really hope you guys enjoy, and I will update soon. :)**

**I do not own PJO.**

Annabeth POV  
(_flashback…)  
Thalia, Silena, Juniper and I were walking through to deserted hallway, on our way to the end of school assembly._

It is the end of our grade eleven year at Goode high school and there is some stupid assembly we have to attend. The four of us are running late, and trying to get there before any teachers see us.

When we turned the corner, I saw them.

Acting like the morons they are, the bonehead swim jocks were laughing like a bunch of idiots.

That's when Perseus Jackson, the 'sexy', popular and star athlete of the school turn his head to us.

Now, there is a lot of truth behind the term 'looks can deceive' _especially for Percy._

His tall 6'1 figure is perfectly toned, with nice abs and a glowing tan. His unruly jet black air is wavy and cut good to form his face, his famous lop- sided grin in a smirk at the moment, and his eyes.

Oh how those big sea green eyes tend to show innocence and care, but make girls grovel at his feet.

At first glance he seems nice, but he's not.

For the last four years he has made my life a living hell, just for my appearance.

When he looked at us, he gave Juniper and Silena a seductive smile, he gave Thalia a respective nod (due to the fact that they've been friends since they were two.) and when he turned to me, I got somewhere between a frown and a scowl.

"Annabeth, looking disgusting as always." My heart sank, I get those comments ten times a day and the pain never seems to subside.

"Listen Jackson, I don't need your stupid comments, so go shove them up your ass." I was cut off by Thalia. "Percy leave her alone, let's go Annabeth."

I stomped down the hallway, purposely shoving Percy and his goons out of the way, but getting a few insults back.

My only friends caught up with me and patted me on the back.

They are some of the most beautiful girls in the school, but that doesn't stop them from hanging out with a loser like me.

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek when-

"Annabeth!" my father screamed. He woke me from the memory, and I was currently standing in the shower.

"Hurry up honey; you don't want to be late for your first day!" I sighed. "Ok dad, I'm almost done."

I finish washing my hair and step out of the refreshing warm water.

As soon as I step out I'm greeted by a picture of my friends and me, taken a year ago.

It was a picture from my sixteenth birthday party, and those three girls were the only ones to attend.

Silena, with her long blond hair and icy blue eyes could be a model, and a great personality to match.

Juniper with her small figure, her pale olive skin and a bright smile looks adorable.

And Thalia, oh how she works the rocker chick look. Her fierce electric blue eyes were gleaming and her short black hair shiny, they all are gorgeous.

Then then there's me.

My gross and frizzy blond hair, my acne covered face and my braces. My tall, lumpy figure dressed in sweats.

The only good thing about my appearance was my eyes, a startling grey, but they were dull.

I look vile and ugly.

I hated myself.

I look away from the picture and purse my lips, and slowly turn towards the mirror.

What I see is a tall girl, with golden blond hair, in curls like a princess.

Her body was great, with perfect curves and a flat stomach. She had a dazzling smile with white teeth.

Her face had perfect features. And her eyes were bright and grey.

This is the new me.

Let's just say I've had a change for the better over the summer. I decided to wear just eyeliner, dark skinny jeans, a grey tight plaid shirt over my tank top and flats.

I said bye to my family and ran out the door.

I was meeting my friends in the front of Goode high school, and I was curious on how they would react.

See, I have been in Athens all summer, because it is the birth place of my dead mother Minerva.

We were there all summer and I haven't seen them, so therefore they haven't seen my improved outer beauty.

I don't even understand how I turned beautiful overnight and I'm still shocked, because this isn't possible to turn gorgeous over a period of two months.

But I guess I'm luckier than I thought.

So it was about a ten minute walk before I saw them.

They looked dazzling as always, and I was nervous to what their reaction would be. Their backs were toward me, so I decided to sneak up on them. When I startled them, I quickly got out of the way from Thalia's right hook.

"Who the hell are you?" Thalia asked. I guess I looked a lot different, but they stared into my eyes and that's when they recognized me.

"ANNABETH!" they all shrieked in unison. I was suddenly being attacked with hugs. "Hey guys I missed you." I said when I was finally able to breathe.

"Annabeth you look… so… Amazing!" Silena said dumbfounded. "Aha thanks Silena. Let's just say I'm still creeped out about it too. Now enough about me, how did all your summers go?"

They told me that they hung out a lot, and they missed me, and I smiled at that.

The bell rang and we walked up the steps to school.

Before opening them, I took a deep breath, and walked in.

At first, a lot of heads turned my direction, and I tried my best not to turn red. Then a lot of murmurs broke out. I walked straight ahead, trying to ignore the whispers, but I couldn't. "The new girl is _HOT." _a few guys said. "Who is she? Is she that model from that add?" some girls said.

I felt really uncomfortable with the attention, and I was happy when the second bell rang.

Everyone went to their assigned homerooms, and I was in Mr. Brunner's class.

When I walked in with Thalia, we sat down in the back. The reason is because I am one of the smartest people in the school, and I don't need to try very hard. And frankly, Thalia doesn't really give a crap.

When everyone was in the class room, Mr. Brunner came in and started speaking. "Hello seniors, I hope you all had a great summer. I hope to make your last year of high school great, and I know you do too. So let me start with roll call."

Mr. Brunner started calling out names that I recognized, when he came across one I knew too well.

"Percy Jackson." A couple girls swooned, but the boy who put up his hand was one I did not expect.

Percy's blue letterman's jacket was replaced with a black hoodie. His usual flashy sneakers were replaced with converses, and his sea green eyes were dull.

For the first time I felt bad for him, because I knew he was hiding a painful secret, just by looking at him.

"Here sir." He said weakly in a deep voice.

A few more names were called out until he said, "Annabeth Chase."

I heard a few whispers saying, "Ugly." And "Bitch." I heard a few low, ignorant chuckles.

I held my head high and slowly put up my hand. "Here sir."

Everyone turned their head toward me and I could practically hear their jaws dropping.

I felt Thalia smirk beside me, and a few gasps filled the room.

"Nice to see you Annabeth." and he continued with his speaking.

He started explaining the courses and subjects that we'll be doing, but there were a lot of glances thrown towards me.

But the one that looked at me the most was Percy, and my heart sank.

He had so much pain and suffering etched on his face that I couldn't help but feel bad for him; even if he ruined my life.

That's when I made my promise.

I will find out what has happened to Percy Jackson, even if it kills me.__

**So there it is! I hope you liked it, i'll update soon :) R&R please byee for now!**_  
_


	2. Time

**Ok, i am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the late update. No excuses, but I have less school work so it won't happen again. Enjoy this chappy :)**

**I do not own PJO.**

Annabeth POV  
when class was over, I kept my head down when I stalked out of the class room; but that didn't stop the stares.

I felt small, yet strong hands drag me to the nearest bathroom, which was luckily deserted.

I looked up to see a sympathetic yet amused look on Thalia's face. "Well, that was… different?" she said.

I finally let out a breath. "Crap, this is too overwhelming. I swear if this goes on for the rest of the year…" I trailed off, thinking of the fear of being treated like an outcast AGAIN for my appearance.

"Look, Annabeth, there's nothing to be scared of. How about this is a new start? Take it as a gift, and use it."

I looked at those intense blue eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Ok," I said, "new start."

We walked out of the bathroom and went to our lockers, and I decided to bring up Percy into the conversation.

Thalia's face darkened.

See, Percy, Thalia and Nico di Angelo are all basically cousins.

Their fathers are very high up in the business world, and have known each other since high school.

The three friends grew to be very wealthy business men.  
Zeus, Thalia's father, owns three major airlines, and half of the empire state building.

Hades, Nico's father, owns a chain of all ages dance clubs all over the US, and has a mining company.

And Poseidon, Percy's father, owns a few shipping companies, and a tropical hotel chain.

So they decided to choose a woman each to fall in love with, and have children at the same time to inherit their enterprises.

So naturally, Thalia and Percy go WAY back.

"Annabeth, this isn't a good time to ask me. I don't know everything, but I know it was bad. I-I'll tell you when I know more ok? It scares me as much as it scares you, don't worry."

She said, with a sullen look on her face.

I nodded, understanding her struggle.

The morning went by quick and painless, but then it was time for lunch.

I just had Algebra, which I have without any of my friends. Mrs. Dodd's, the teacher EVERYONE hates, kept us in five minutes after the bell rung, so I was late for lunch.

When I walked in the cafeteria with my little brown paper bag, I finally found my friends.

When I approached closer to the lunch table, I saw some familiar faces.

Nico, the emo, yet gentle boy that's friends with Percy and Thalia.

Grover Underwood, the nature freak and sensitive guy whose best friends with Percy.

And a hooded boy, with a strong frame who had his back turned to me, so I wasn't sure who that was.

Silena and Juniper were chatting away with Grover and Nico, and Thalia seemed to be having an intense conversation with the hooded boy.

When I slid down next to Thalia, the hooded boy looked up.

My heart just about crawled into my throat.

Percy's eyes showed that whatever cuts were hurting him inside just got deeper.

We exchanged a quick glance, and both averted our eyes at the same time.

"Hey Annabeth, you don't mind if Percy eats with us, do you?" I kept my eyes down, but shrugged and un- wrapped my sandwich.

Thalia nodded and went back to her conversation with Percy.

I pretended to be caught up in the conversation with the boys and Silena and Juniper, but I was eavesdropping on Thalia's.

I only could make out a couple things, but I knew it was about Mr. Time.

Mr. Time was Nico, Thalia and Percy's fathers mentor.

He was a entrepreneur clock maker and helped each and every one of the guys with their businesses.

Everyone called him Mr. Time because he never gave out his real name. Two summers ago he went completely insane and went on a rampage in Home Depot, killing four people.

So the Big three fought for him not to be locked up, but to be put into an Insane Elysium.

So right now I think he's currently in a straight jacket being spoon fed apple sauce.

So why were they talking about him?

I listened more intently and made out only a few things. "-With a scythe from the shed?" Thalia asked.

Percy only nodded. "How'd he get out, don't tell me he-", Thalia said, but was quickly interrupted by Luke Castellan.

Luke is the star Quarterback on Goode's football team.

I've had the biggest crush on him for the last two years, even if he made fun of me.

His short cropped sandy blond hair, delicate blue eyes and strong build. Not as good looking as Percy, but still handsome.

He first winked at me seductively, and then turned to Percy.

"Hey Percy, how's the dyslexia coming along, or can you still not do your ABC's?"

Percy and Luke have this football vs. swim team rivalry, and they always fight.

But Percy's response was way different from his usual comeback.

He stood up, looked Luke right in the eye, and punched him square in the jaw.

Dead silence in the cafeteria.

Percy glanced up from Luke's groaning body, and ran out of the lunch room.

Everyone started breaking out in awkward talking, and went back to lunch.

Thalia was about to stand up, but I grabbed her arm and said, "I'll go."

She looked at me like I was crazy, but let me go. I ran out of the room, following Percy's loud footsteps.

When I found him leaning against a locker, the only thing that came to mind was, _"What the hell am I getting myself into?"_

**Hope you guys liked it! And i think you can guess who Mr. Time is... lol :) REview To gEt MoRe UPdatES! :) jks ima update anyway... BYE :)**


	3. Another Promise

**Hey guys, I promised you i will update as soon as I can, so here it is! I wanna thank you all for he kind review's, so here is Percy's pov!**  
**I do not own PJO.**

Percy POV  
I sprinted out of the gymnasium trying to get away from all the stares.

Who knew that eyes can say so much, eh?

I heard smaller footsteps following mine, probably Thalia.

I decided to stop and lean against a random locker, trying to recover my wits.

I buried my face in my hands, trying to block out everything.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, and I looked up. But the memorable intense Blue eyes did not meet mine.

They were a beautiful grey, the ones I injected sorrow into.

Great, just another face that makes the blanket of guilt I have on my shoulders just a bit heavier. Annabeth was staring intensely at my eyes, trying to figure me out.

She was breathing slightly heavy, and her breath smelt like mint an- _snap out of it Percy, don't do this to yourself._

"Are you… ok?" she asked awkwardly. "Uh… kinda?" It came out like a question.

A few more moments of awkward silence.

I took a deep breath, and started my apology. "Look Annabeth, I'm so sorr-". She interrupted my rant as quick as it started. "Percy, this isn't the right time for apologies. I suggest you skip the rest of the day in case Luke and his goons want revenge. We'll talk about this another time, okay?"

I just stared at her, with my jaw hanging.

She just made my life a little bit easier; for the moment.

"Thank you." I said before running off.

I sprinted as fast as I can to my locker. I gathered my things and ran out of the school to my car.

I didn't know where I was going, but I had an idea where.

I snaked through the Manhattan with ease, knowing the streets like the back of my hand. I drove out of the city, all the way to Long Island.

It was about an hour and a half before I got to my father's place: The Jackson Manner.

Look, there are big houses, than there are huge houses, than there is my _dad's_ house, and that's big.

I'm not going to describe it that much, but just imagine it being like Michael Jackson's Neverland, but a tad smaller, and you got my house.

The biggest reason I like this house is because it's on the ocean.

I live with my mother in Manhattan, but I go over to my father's every once in a while.

I have my own key so I can go there whenever I want, but I usually don't because I am content with my mother's two bedroom apartment in the city.

But lately after the _incident, _I've been coming more often.

I opened to huge doors and walked into my father's elegant kingdom.

I ran up all the stairs and through all the different rooms until I finally found Tyson.

Tyson is my half brother who is the size of a pro- football player, but has the brain of a five year old.

I love him to death.

"Percy!" he cried as he charged me with a bone breaking hug. "Hey big guy, look as much as I love your hugs," I said, "You got to let me go so I can breathe." He laughed but dropped me.

"Daddy is not here right now, but we can play! Let's make peanut butter sandwiches!" He started jumping up and down, but I just laughed. "No big guy, I was thinking that we could swim at dad's beach, you in?" He looked a little bit down, but in a second started grinning again.

"Ok! But I won't swim, I'll just play with the horses and watch, let's go!" he said.

When I got my swim trunks, we headed out to my father's own private part of the beach.

I trudged down into the sand, feeling the cool fibre's hug my feet.

At one point I broke into a run, dropped my towel and sunscreen near the shore, and plunged into the blue water.

When people are stressed, their therapy is usually music, or dance, or reading or sports. But mine is water. It is one of the few things that make me happy. It feels like I am moulded with the water and that nothing can harm me.

I was just fooling around while Tyson clapped and laughed at the shore.

We started playing a game where I would go under the water for a long time, and come up and scare him. He would just laugh at grin at our stupid games.

When I realized the sun was starting to set, I reluctantly got out of the water and dried off. I put my clothes back on and said bye to Tyson.

When I was cruising on my way back to Long Island, I couldn't help but have the memory of the_ incident._

Why me? Why did I have to do it? Is that what Karma is, a serious bitch?

I just thought of all the terrible things I've done to people when I was a bully, especially _Annabeth._

How could I have made fun of such a beautiful soul?

I mean she is gorgeous now, but when she wasn't as appealing I attacked her at her most vulnerable.

I now understand why everyone called her a bitch, it was my fault. Since we were twelve I have made her feel like she always must be on the defense.

But not anymore, that's when I made my promise. I will be friends with Annabeth Chase, even if it kills me.

**So there it is! the next chapter is probably going to be Percy's, so brace your self lol. And btw's this chapter is sucky, but trust me you'll like the next one.  
**

**Bye for now~! :D  
**


	4. Apologies

**HEY GUYS! So here it is, and hopefully its better then the last chappy :) And as most of you guessed, yes Mr. Time is Kronos. :P Read until the end of the chapter and you'll find out the next question i have for you ;)**

I do not own PJO.

Percy POV  
I woke up in the morning to be greeted by the smell of my mother's blue waffles.

I pulled on a shirt and ran into the kitchen.

There she was in her night gown, putting my pancakes on the table.

"Morning honey." She said with a smile. I felt a tad bit more guilt fall off my shoulders just from her grin.

"Morning mom." I said before digging in.

When I was done, I made my way into the shower.

Slowly removing my clothes, I winced.

The scars were still tender, and it is going to be excruciating until they heal… _Stop Percy,_ The voice in my head said,_ Keep moving forward and don't dwell on the past._

You're weak. 

I shook my head and stepped into the hot water.

When I came out, I threw on some random green sweater, jeans and my black converses.

I said bye to my mother and hopped into my car.

When I was driving to school, I realized that Luke and his thugs will be after me. Maybe if I ignore and avoid them, then this day won't be terrible.

I parked my car and slowly made my way up the steps of Goode high.

When I walked through the halls, I still got a few glances my way, but not as bad as yesterday. When I made it to my locker, Nico met me there. "Sup Perce?" He asked.

"Nothing much, how about you man?" I asked. "Nothing much dude, but I visited my dad after school last night, and he finally told me everything." My face darkened and so did Nico's.

I knew what that everything was, and it is quite difficult to talk about.

"You know what man; we'll talk about this in private. Anyway, you'll be glad to know that the football team isn't here today, so no worries about getting your face bashed in."

I felt kind of relieved, but not before Nico's next words. "So swim team try outs are soon, you joining?" I shook my head. "No." and just like that, I walked away.

The truth is, I'm really depressed that I'm not going to join, but I can't risk anyone but Tyson seeing the scars; do to his bad eye sight.

The rest of the day went ok I guess, no one really harassed me.

I had Science last period, and we were going to be assigned lab partners.

Mr. Flank is an uptight dude with one grey hair sticking up in his head and a pudgy body to match.

His partners were: Grover Underwood with Juniper Pine, Thalia Grace with Nico Di Angelo, Luke Castellan (Who wasn't even there.) with Rachel Elizabeth Dare. And of course, since my life is just that inconvenient, Percy Jackson with Annabeth Chase.

I didn't listen to the other pairs, but kept my eyes down until he told us to get into our partners.

I felt Annabeth awkwardly slide into the seat next to me, and she set her books down.

Mr. Flank told us to just experiment with some chemicals today, just to get familiar with them.

Annabeth and I didn't do much talking, just a bit of half- hearted arguing.

I stole a few glances her way, and boy was she an angel.

She has a body that most boys would think as the definition of lust, but I think it just is a masterpiece.

I didn't realize that I accidentally dropped empty vials and glasses with my elbow, and Annabeth caught me staring.

I quickly blushed and looked away, but the whole class was staring.

My face is probably a freaking tomato by now and I can see Annabeth smirking beside me.

"Perseus Jackson!" Mr. Flank said angrily and I winced at my full name, "You and Miss Chase here are going to stay after school to clean this mess up!" Now it was my turn to smirk at Annabeth's face.

"But sir," She started, "If he is responsible I don't see why I-" The old creep cut her off. "It is final." And the bell rang.

When All the students filed out of the classroom, it was just Annabeth and I cleaning up the room.

I turned and saw her glaring at me, and a small smirk claimed my mouth. "Sorry." I said.

She just rolled her eyes and muttered, "Only 'sorry' eh?" I just decided to let it slide, and give her a proper apology later.

We spent the rest of the time in awkward silence, sweeping up the class and cleaning my mess.

When Mr. Flank finally dismissed us, we both made our way to walk out the back door.

Right next to the exit, were Clarisse and her friends. Her and her ugly friends stuck their feet out before Annabeth saw.

Annabeth went tumbling down the stairs, not knowing what hit her.

Clarisse and her friends started snickering, but I shoved them out of the way to get to Annabeth.

It looked like she hit her head hard on the last step, because she was groaning and almost not conscious.

I glared at Clarisse and her friends.

I scooped up Annabeth bridal style, and brought her to my car.

I don't know where she lives, but I'm not going to bring her to the hospital, so I decided to bring her to my mom.

I drove as fast I could to my mother's apartment, and carried her inside. "Hi Percy how was your- Percy what happened!" she asked. I told her about Clarisse and she brought Annabeth into my bedroom and examined her head. "She's fine. I think the reason why she passed out was stress, look, her hair is falling out." She slowly ran her fingers through Annabeth's golden locks, and out came a lot of strands of hair.

"I suggest you waking her up now, it's getting pretty late Percy. Drive the poor girl home." She smiled at me, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Thanks mom." I said, smiling back to her. My mother walked out of the room, and I was left alone with Annabeth.

**

* * *

Annabeth POV**  
My head was pounding, and I didn't feel like opening my eyes yet.

I could hear people talking and I was sure one of the voices belonged to Percy.

The other Voice sounded kind and gentle, and it made me feel warm inside.

"Thanks mom." Percy said to the woman I assume was his mother.

I heard footsteps and a door shut quietly, and I was left alone with Percy.

I heard him take a deep breath, and slip his hand into mine.

Where is fingers touched was a volt of electricity which was hard to explain, but it was one that I enjoyed.

I felt him squeeze my hand and my eyelids fluttered open.

Percy's gorgeous face was looking down on me, with a look of intensity.

Before I could say anything, he brushed a loose strand of hair out of my face and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

**So there it is! My question for you is; why do you think Annabeth's hair is falling out? The reason is quite dark, so be creative! And if you guys are great at reviewing, I think ima revile my identity instead of just 'girl' :p R&R and see ya later~! **


	5. To convince

**IMPORTANT NOTE! well not really but read please. :D So hey guys, sorry for the semi long wait, but March break was AMAZING. lol hope u guys had a good one too. So about the last question i asked u guys, i should of put in that she does NOT have a serious illness lol sorry about that. So I am going to keep asking that question. So heres a hint... Family issues. And I also promised you guys I'd finally reveal my identity, so here it goes. DRUM ROLE PLEASE! dundunduddun wait nvm im not that cocky LOL. Well my name is Bella and I am a 14 year old in Canada. So glad I finally said that lol. So read the chapter and try to guess from earlier ones.  
I do not own PJO**

**Oh and PS. 2798 ;) I would never forget :)**

Annabeth POV

I woke up this morning with an aching headache. After last night's events, I awoke as a very confused but satisfied Annabeth.

Satisfied part? That Percy finally said the three words that his ego has been blocking this whole time.

Confused part? I don't know what to think of the situation now.  
_  
Flashback…  
"I'm so sorry." He whispered. I just laid there and stared at him until I could finally find my voice._

_I thought I'd never hear those words come out of Perseus Jackson's mouth. "Yo-you're forgiven." I sputtered out._

_It was weird accepting his apology, because I imagined me always putting him through pain with my nasty verbal spit, but it didn't work that way at all. The darkness in his eyes suddenly seemed to be replaced with a sign of…. hope? A huge lob- sided grin reached across his lips. "Thank you Annabeth, I really mean it. Now, would you like a ride home?" He asked._

_I nodded and slowly stood up. "I would like that a lot." I said. "Oh and Percy?" He looked at me expectantly. "Yes?" He asked. "Everyone one deserves a second chance, I hope you use it wisely."  
End of flashback…_

I shook my head out of the day dream. I took off my pajamas and stepped into the shower.

Oh how I love the soothing touch of the hot water bounce off my skin.

This is also the perfect place to think.

Maybe this is a sign. Maybe I should become friends with Percy.

I mean, I did make the promise to find out what has been scarring him, how am I supposed to do that as an enemy?

I think today I am going to talk to him about a potential friendship.

I turned the shower off and threw on my towel. Once I was dry, I got dressed and started to brush out my hair.

When I ran the brush through my honey blond hair, the outcome was what it is all the time.

A bunch of curly golden locks astray from their scalp.

I choked back a sob.

Every time I brush my hair I am reminded of why the stress eats away at me.

When will it get better?

Percy POV  
I woke up this morning feeling surprisingly…._ happy._

Ever since Annabeth had forgiven me last night I have felt better.

_'A second chance' _keeps repeating in my head, so I decided to put it to good use.

I took a nice long shower to clear my thoughts and let the water relieve the stress off my body.

When I hopped out, I dried myself off and decided to change my appearance.

I put on my green American Apparel hoodie on and some dark skinny jeans. I put on my converses and combed my hair out better.

I didn't look like a cocky asshole like I used to, or the homeless depressed person I was yesterday.

No, I look like Percy.

I kissed my mom goodbye and ran to my car. On the drive to school I started to think about me and Annabeth.

I am seriously glad that she has forgiven me.

It is the first step to being friends right? I mean, I think I might even be able to tell her about the _secret._

Wait what? Am I falling for her? No way, Percy Jackson does _not_ fall for girls.

But I will become good friends with her, I will.

* * *

When I got to school, there were more stares, except in a kind of positive way.

Not as positive as when girls used to fist fight against each other to date me, but not as negative when they looked at me as if I had gills.

No, these looks were a sign of understanding that this new look is _Percy_.

I grabbed my books from my locker and walked into home room.

It was five minutes before the bell, so there weren't much people there.

When I walked toward my desk, lazily sitting on it was Thalia.

"Hey Jackson." she said with a smirk on her face. "Hey Thalia, I see you think my desk is comfortable." I added laughing. She rolled her eyes and got off while I sat down. "So Perce, after school everyone's going to the beach for some bonfire, care to join us?"

I looked down.

I really didn't feel like going to this thing because I've been pretty anti- social lately. "Umm, I don't know Thalia…" I started but was cut off by her groan and roll her eyes. "Jesus Percy, it won't hurt to do _something_ social. Just for the night, please?" She did her best puppy dog face, and I laughed. "Ok, I'll go." I said. She laughed and said, "Good. Now I just need to convince Annabeth and we're all set." I sat up straighter when she said that.

"Annabeth?" I asked. "Yeah, she's the only one of my friends who still needs to come." I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to get closer to her. "Ok, sounds cool. When is it?" I asked. "Around 7:30. It's fine if you're a little bit late. But you better show up Jackson." She said. I laughed at her intensity. It felt good to laugh. "I will." And the bell rang. "See you around Percy." She said and walked over to her desk.

Right then, Annabeth walked in glowing again. She looked my way and smiled at me. I smiled back and turned toward Mr. Brunner to start off our lesson.

Annabeth POV  
"A bonfire?" I said to Thalia. She nodded and said, "Yes. It's going to be fun Annabeth so just come." I shook my head. "No thanks." She scowled at me. "Annabeth just come on. We can go whenever you want. Just come please."

I sighed. "How many people I know are going?" She sighed. "Silena, Juniper, Grover, Nico and Percy." When she said Percy I put my sandwich down.

Its lunch time and Thalia and I decided to eat out side. I thought about it and decided it would be a good idea. Maybe I could bond with Percy more. I slowly nodded.

"Ok, I guess I'll come." Thalia hugged me. "Yay! Don't worry Annabeth it's going to be fun. We can surf and swim and eat barbeque. You'll have a good time." I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I hope so Thalia, I hope so."

**So R&R and guess about Annabeth... NO CANCER AND ITS SOMETHING ABOUT FAMILY.**

-Bella ;)


	6. Suprises

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait... my precious labby crashed! Don't trust youtube converters, they'll put a million viruses on your computer! Urghh im so mad! So im using my mothers right now, so if the spelling is off then sorry :( so i had a review saying that Silena was supposed to have brown hair and brown eyes. I looked at the demigod files and that is true, but in the last olympian when Silena pretends to be clarisse, percy points out that it was wierd that her blue eyes showed fear, but Clarisse didn't HAVE blue eyes and silena did. So it might of been a mistake by mr Riordan, who knows so sorry :/ Thanks everyone for the great reviews and kind words, and when this uploads i have 98 reviews so i will probably reach 100... YAYAY FOR 100 REVIEWS! im getting off topic now lol. Enjoy. :) I do not own pjo.**

Percy POV

It was about 7:45 and i was cruising along the New York roads, on my way to this bonfire that Thalia is forcing me to go to.

Nico is mumbling some screamo lyrics in the back seat while the Stoll brothers are talking about some big 'suprise' that they are held responsible for at the bonfire.

In the passenger seat was my best friend Grover, and he was going on about how he picked his shirt out especially for Juniper.

I guess we all looked quite decent.

Nico wore his black sweater and black jeans, but had his Ray Bans on, which is classy for him. The Stoll brothers had their muscle shirts on and swim trunks on. Grover had a collared shirt and the sleeves were rolled up with some jeans. I just wore a white V-neck and my swim shorts.

Right now we were running a bit late due to Grovers Anxiety about what he was supposed to wear to impress Juniper, his long time crush.

So when we finally do pull of to the shore of Long Island sound, I am greeted my Thalia's glare and Annabeth's attempt at hiding a smile which i really hope failed because I would like to see it ag- _Percy, your falling to hard._

My idiotic brain is really starting to piss me off.

Anyway, When we walk out of my car, Thalia walks up to us. For a 5'3 girl to walk up to boys who are around 6 foot tall and scare them shitless, Thalia is great at it. "Where_ were_ you guys? I almost thoght you guys wouldn't show up, your forty-five minutes late."

I laughed and held up my hands. "Sorry _mom_, it won't happen again." Everyone laughed, including Annabeth.

Her laugh was a great melody, and I smiled at that.

Thalia blushed but cracked a smile and said, "Well the important thing is that you guys are here, now follow us to the fire." We nodded and started towards a blazing fire surrounded by fifty happy teenagers.

I worked up my nerve and walked beside Annabeth. "So she convinced you to come too?" I asked.

She nodded and said, "Yeah. Believe it or not, Thalia can be quite persuasive. But," she whispered, "It doesn't happen a lot because she always is intimidating." I chuckled and agreed, "Yep, that about sums up Thalia Grace." she giggled and nodded.

I looked up and saw Beckendorf (the schools nicest Quarterback) and Silena, The cheerleading captian.

They were hand in hand and laughing, so i assumed they were dating.

Thalia gasped and Annabeth smiled at them. Thalia screeched and said,"Finally! That took forever!" and Silena and Beckendorf both blushed but smiled.

"Yep, this big lug over here finally asked me out and i couldn't stop grinning." Silena said, blushing even more. "Let's leave the two love birds alone and get to partying!" Connor Stoll shouted, and ran towards the bonfire. "Hey wait up!" Travis said, running after his brother.

Nico sighed, "I better go with them, keep them out of trouble." He started jogging after the brothers.

Grover was looking throughout the crowd and spotted someone and his ears perked up. "Juniper! Hey wait up." he sprinted down the sand path to her, and he tripped over his feet causing her to giggle while he was blushing furiously. But he shook it off and caught up with her.

I sighed, "those two are so meant for eachother." Annabeth grunted. "Duh, the two of them would both give up everything to save a few trees, obviously their soulmates." I laughed and nodded, feeling more comfortable then i have in months just by talking to her. Thalia laced her arm in Annabeth's.

"Sorry Percy, I need to steal Annabeth for a while, need to do some catching up." Annabeth looked at her wierd and was about to open her mouth when Thalia pulled her off to the side onto one of the log seats.

I just shook my head and walked aimlessly into the people, letting the crowd sweep me away.

Annabeth POV

Ok, Thalia was acting wierd. 'Catching up?' We spent 4 bloody hours on the phone last night 'Catching up!'

I'm also upset because I really enjoyed talking to Percy.

Nothing was awkward and I really liked his humor.

I had a feeling that that was the _real_ Percy.

As if Thalia was reading my mind, she sighed. "The real reason I pulleed you over here was to tell you... What you saw right there was the real Perseus Jackson. He doesn't trust many people except for Me, Nico, his mother, Tyson and Grover. But I'm starting to think he trusts you too. Maybe he might even tell you this big secret, which by the way I know."

My eyes widen. "You know? Why didn't you tell m- wait, i know nevermind. The whole 'trust thing'." I sighed. "Ok Thalia, I see where your coming from. And if it makes you happy, I forgave him already." her eyes brightened. "Good now let's go have some fun, shall we?" I laughed and skipped with her down to the water. "We shall."

* * *

A huge keg was placed in the middle of the crowd, with the Stoll brothers standing proudly around it.

"Now my friends," Travis started, "This is a PARTY!" Connor finished, and everyone started getting their share of beer.

Thalia and Nico got up and ran towards the keg.

They came back from the flow of people with red cups in hand.

"Annabeth, loosen up a little and go get some beer." I shook my head. "I'm fine Thals." She just shrugged and gulped a mouthful of alcohol.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and i turned around to see Luke smiling at me, his breath smelling... familiar.

"Hey Annabeth, you want to come hang with me for awhile?"

I blushed and looked at Percy, who was glaring at Luke. Nico and Thalia just shrugged.

"Uh sure I guess." I said, walking with him. I looked behind me and saw Percy looking at me, warning me to be careful.

**So there it is! i know i didn't reveal the secrets, but i promise the next chapter will be HUGE. So R&R... see ya for now :)**


	7. Charm only goes so far

**OH MY GAWD, IM SORRY. I've been such a lazy female dog lately and I haven't put an effort in to writing. Plus school has been really time consuming lately so its freaking hard to write -_- But that's no excuse. I PROMISE THAT UPDATES WILL BE A LOT MORE FREQUENT LOL. Oh and Boy- Eh, screw it. MY NAME IS BELLA AND I AM GIRL. BOY'S NAME IS HUDSON. DUN DUN DUNNN. Anyway, Hudson has been working on some new material for the Anti-Bloods and I guarantee you the writing and story line has greatly improved. And im sorry this chappy isnt very long, but i promise the story will get better and more intense soon :)  
ENJOY MY BABIES :D**

Percy POV  
I could feel the heat rise to my face in frustration as I watched Luke's tall figure walk off with Annabeths. Who does that asshole think he is? And he pretends like I didn't see him that dreadful night.

What a joke.

He doesn't deserve to even _look_ at Annabeth. _"Get a hold of yourself Percy, she's just a girl." _Sometimes the voice inside my head can really upset me. The thing is, she _isn't_just a girl. My gods, she's so much different.

I've known this forever. You see, Annabeth and I weren't always enemies. To be honest, up until high school we were quite close. Ever since third grade when she showed up in Mrs. Murray's class after moving from San Francisco in a grey summer dress with frizzy blonde hair and crooked teeth, we instantly became attached. When the mean boys would make fun of her, I was always the one to push them away. When the little girls would ask for play dates, I always turned them down. For her.

Then High school happened.

All the popularity went to my head. I started realizing that if you have the style, it's worth your while. A few nice haircuts, trips to the gym, and expensive clothes later and you're all of a sudden the hottest guy in school. Who cares about grades and your future when you can be carefree and popular now?  
Well obviously Annabeth. She didn't care about what she looked like, or what people thought of her. Only her grades. And now, I guess, we don't mend like we used to. I became an ass and voila, you've got two different teenagers hating each other.

Anyway, back to the point. Luke's no good. He never has been. He's more of a player then me, and that's saying too much. But there's something even more off about him. He was there when it happened. He was there, behind Mr. Time when he had tried to kill me.

**Annabeth POV**

Luke is so _charming_!

He's funny, mischievous and sweet. Not to mention he's good looking! His hair always looks so neat and tidy, which I find mature on a guy. His blue eyes gleam with some impish tint that makes me laugh, and his perfect teeth brighten when he laughs.

Currently, we're on top of a rock that hovers over the sea. Each wave that tends to hit the side of the boulder splashes a light spray of sea water on our skin which makes me giggle. Luke's been talking about how great his summer's been, with exciting stories that make me tuned in completely. "Here," He says, pausing his story to hand me a small flask that he's been sipping on this whole time.  
I looked at it conspicuously and a whole list of consequences ran through my head. This happens a lot. It's like everything always has to have a reason, a meaning and an answer.

But what the hell?

I took a swig and swallowed hard. It burnt my throat, but I could adapt to the taste. I tuned into his stories again as I drank from the flask, laughing and smiling occasionally. "Enough about my summer. How was yours?" He asked, grinning wide.

I licked my lips and noticed his arm on the opposite side of my waist, silently pulling me closer against him. I felt a bit uncomfortable, but shrugged it off and leaned into him. "Well, I spent it Athens. I swam a lot and I _finally_got my braces off when I came back. And I did lot's of reading. It wasn't very eventful." Luke yawned and nonchalantly draped his other hand against my thigh. "And let me guess. Some Greek sex god came and you ended up having a summer romance?" He quirked an eyebrow and laughed, but the only thing my mind was focused on was his hand pressing against my inner thigh.

I closed my legs to try and tell him im uncomfortable, and I hope he got the hint. "Actually, no. I didn't really have my eye out for anyone I guess." A smile appeared on his lips, but I could sense it was more of a smirk if anything. "Really?" He asked. I nodded and shrugged, playing with my fingers. "Well, they don't know what they were missing." Lowering his voice to a soft, sweet tone; He whispered. "You're beautiful. You know that?"

I shivered in delight at the words. I was blushing like a crazy girl and I tried to hide my face, but I couldn't help to smile shyly. "No I'm not." He took his right hand from off my leg and used it to tilt my chin to his.

"Yeah you are." His eyes slowly closed and he pulled my chin closer until it was inches from his. His breath reeked of alcohol, worse than mine. But the fuzzy feeling in my head told me to kiss him.

Oh gosh, my first kiss.

Slowly, I pressed my lips against his. His lips felt dry and hard against mine, but somehow they tasted.. _Good._

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me into his lap, forcing me to wrap my legs around him too. He slid his hands down to my waist and pulled mine against his with a sudden force that made me jump. Slowly, I started to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. He would just pull me into another kiss when I wanted to stop, and I started to get scared.

"L-Luke..." I said against his lips, but all he did was groan and roll over on top of me. I squirmed from under him and tried to pry my face away. He took this as a chance to kiss down my neck. "Stop!" I screeched.

Nothing worked.

I tried hitting his back, but he was just too strong. "HELP!" I yelled. No one could hear me. I was too far away. A muffled sob got caught in my throat as I beat on his chest half heartedly. There was nothing I could say or do to make him stop.

So I just lay there, preparing for the worst.

Then I heard footsteps and Luke's weight was off of me. A yelp came from him and when I looked up, I saw a fight.

A nasty one, at that.

**Cliff hanger WUBWUBWUB :3 So as I said, more chapters and faster updates. Huddy loves you guys too sooooo R&R AND ILL SEE YOU SOON :)  
****-Bella out.**


	8. Vulnerability

**HOLY MOLY THIS IS INSANE I HAVENT UPLOADED IN A YEAR WTF BUT YOU GUYS ARE STILL REVIEWING AHH I DONT DESERVE THIS BECAUSE IM ROTTEN FOR NOT UPDATING SO I LOVE YOU ALLLL SO SO MUCH. but yes its been a year and lots of stuff happens in a year, and I started this story when I was 13 and I'm nearly 16 and I find that ridiculous so Im definitely going to start updating more :P And I have multiple concussions at the moment so updates will come more often XD ENJOOOOY**

**Ps. Im changing the name of this story to something more suitable later on, so just a heads up.**

PERCY POV

Fists and kicks were flying everywhere. A right hook to the jaw, then a jab to the nose—which really hurts by the way—And you could tell it was a fair match.

Luke was a strong opponent, I will admit that. You could tell he had trained all summer for the upcoming track season because he was at the peak of his physical condition. His lithe body made a good and sneaky offense, but he didn't have the best defense. So when he did hit me, it hurt like a bitch, but I could easily analyze where he chose to hit. After a while I started to pound on him even harder because all the tricks he had were easily deflected. He tried to grab at my neck and I brought my left up to block it, twisting it back until it was about to pop out of its socket.  
I reached for his throat and in one swift movement threw him onto the ground, holding him there with an angry rage. He sent kicks flying from under me and into my gut, but my grip only loosened a tiny bit as he winded me. He was gasping at this point, and I caught my breath just quick enough to say, "Stay away from her." I coughed out and gave another twist in his arm for good measure, positive that I did something to his shoulder at the sound of his growl in pain.

He looked like he had enough, but I wanted strangle him right there and then. But as I looked at his face, his lips turning blue and his eyelids slowly coming to a close, I knew I was better than that. I ripped my hand away from his throat and sprung up to my feet quickly; squatting in a fighting stance in case he wanted to throw a few more hits. All he did was double over in a coughing episode as he tried to regain his senses. My chest was heaving in choppy breaths, but my eyes piercing into him to anticipate if he was going to make another move.

Slowly, Luke made his up to his feet and stood with wobbly footing. He returned my glare with a smirk between his bloody lips and growled out at me, "Next time, Jackson, things will be different." He turned and cradled his shoulder, limping toward the sound of the party.

I simply shook my head and emitted the layer of fear that his last words had on me and kept my eyes locked on his disappearing figure. Once he was out of sight, a sigh of relief made its way out of me. And so did the adrenaline. I hadn't realized that the metallic taste of blood was on my lips—a cut lip, it felt like-or that a piercing pain jabbed at my chest every time I inhaled a breath, or that I could barely stand on my left ankle. My vision started to blur and I stumbled before falling to my knees. I fell onto my hands and held myself there as I gritted my teeth in pain, when I heard a small yelp.

It wasn't me this time. It was Annabeth.

ANNABETH POV

Percy was hurt.

_Badly. _

Not as bad as Luke, but I couldn't care less. I ran up to him and threw one of his arms around my neck, using all my strength to stand him up. He was huge compared to me, more than half a foot taller and his body was rock hard. This wasn't too good in my case. I could tell that he wanted to do his best to make it easier for me to lift him up, but it was still really difficult. All I knew was that I needed to get him out of here and away from the party where Luke's boys were probably waiting for him.

Blowing the hair out of my face, I looked around for an outlet. A small pathway from the rubble into the woods was well hid by a few bushes, and I started to make our way toward it. A few groans would escape Percy's lips and I couldn't help biting my lip at the intoxicating sound.

I mentally smacked myself in the face, feeling like one of his fan girls. No, I Annabeth Chase will not _swoon _over Percy Jackson. Not ever.

But for some reason, a part of me knew I was lying to myself.

When we started to make our way into the trees, I could tell that Percy needed to sit down. He was panting and the weight on his limping foot only seemed to cause him more pain with each step. "We need to sit," I said, glancing over my shoulder and at his sea green eyes. I had to tear my gaze away before I began to stare into them.  
Nice and slow, I lowered Percy onto a moss covered rock and leaned his back against the tree behind it. A sigh of relief escaped him and a half, tired smile stretched across his face. "Thank you, Annabeth." He whispered in a huff as I knelt in front of him and started to check his wounds. I returned a small smile and mumbled back, "You're the one who saved me, remember? Now let me check where it hurts." No objection came from him and I decided to start with his ankle.

Slowly and tenderly I started to peel his shoe from his foot and a wince came from him. When I brought down his sock, his ankle was swollen and it looked like a bad sprain. "It's just a sprain. But you should get it checked out anyway. I can-.." Percy rested his hand against my shoulder and made me look up into his eyes. I never noticed how intense the shades of blue and green could be, especially when they were so focused on mine.

"He's no good." He stated simply, but the look in his eyes poured so much more depth into the three words. I knew something was going on between Luke and Percy. And I had a gut feeling that it had to be pretty horrid for them to nearly rip each other apart like that. I didn't say anything for a while, but tried my absolute best to not falter under his earth shattering famous green-eyed gaze. I don't think anyone could really get used to it.

But even I was surprised when I got angry.

"You don't think I couldn't piece that together on my own? You know, just because I'm not utterly disgusting in yours eyes anymore, doesn't mean that I lost the ability to think!" The snarl ripped through my throat before I even knew what was going on. The only thing I could see, hear and _feel _was the white-hot blind rage I had been holding in forever now. Sure, I forgave him, but I never really got to let out the anger that tends to boil over years of endless ridicule.

Oops.

I stood on my feet now for the effect of me towering over him, so he could seem as small as I felt because of him for the past three years of my miserable high school life. "And another thing," I snapped, my voice rising along with my tempter, taking his frozen and utterly dumb and gaping expression as cue to continue without bother. "I want to answers! I want to know why you stopped talking to me freshman year and pretended like I was dirt beneath your shoe, not your best friend that you knew I was! AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY, IN GODS NAME, ARE YOU THAT SHALLOW TO REALIZE I SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOU LIKE I SEE THROUGH THE REST! I _KNOW _YOU'RE ONLY TALKING TO ME NOW THAT I'M NOT COMPLETELY HIDEOUS! I KNOW THAT YOU DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT MY EXISTENCE BEFORE! I KNOW!"

I was crying now. Frustrated tears. Tears that spilled without warning me. I was breathing heavily and glaring at him with gritted teeth and balled fists. I hadn't said the truth out loud yet, and it felt good. But not as good as it was humiliating. It was humiliating and heartbreaking to know that no one cares about me; but only the way I look. It was disgusting, at the very least.

Percy only stared at me, his expression unreadable once he finally closed his stupidly gaping mouth. I knew he was going to go on some stupid apology spiel, or not say anything at all until I walked away, or even make some stupid joke out of everything I just said. That's what anyone else would do. Anyone else who could see me this vulnerable and this angry. From trial and error, I learned the hard way that there weren't that many decent people in the world. So it was easier just to anticipate the worst in them.

So that's why what Percy did next took me utterly by surprise.

A slow and fierce intensity broiled in his eyes, making my fury ease slightly for the new wave of anticipation that coursed through me to know what was going on in his head. Then, slowly, he stood up regardless of his bad ankle so that I was no looking up at him, his body inches apart from mine. He took my face in his hands to steady it in front of him and wiped away the tears from my cheeks with his thumb, staring at me with that trademark gaze. But this one was different. There was so much agony, guilt, and intensity in his eyes that it was my turn to turn frozen, eyes wide in place.

He was dominating me with the simple act of gazing into my eyes, taking utter control of the situation, and I'm ashamed to say that I utterly succumbed to him.

But the beautiful words he spoke were what caught me off guard the most.

"Annabeth," he breathed in a soft whisper just loud enough for only me to hear. "I don't care how you look, don't you see? I was the ugly one. You didn't deserve _anyone of that._ I changed freshman year into that ugly, ugly…_Thing _that didn't give a damn about anyone but himself. And why? Because I didn't have you anymore. I didn't have my best friend anymore because I ruined everything. And... And I missed you so much that I thought the only way I could talk to you again was to hurt you. To get any feeling from you at all. And I hate myself for it. So much. But you have to know this, because you were never ugly. Not for a single moment. You hear me?" His eyes didn't leave mine for the entire time he spoke. They were intense and determined for me to understand. How could I not?

I was completely breathless. All the rage and fury and hate I felt were completely stripped away. Why I was I being so weak? So vulnerable around him? Why did he have this effect on me that no one, not ever, seemed to be able to obtain? It was frustrating all the same, but I couldn't even be angry about it. All I could do was gaze at him, and I didn't know how long we stood there for. Nor did I care. All that mattered were the things that he said, and how easy it was to trust him.

"Oh… Oh Percy…" I finally mumbled, and before I could think rationally, I threw my arms around him in a tight embrace; just as if we were kids again. And with the once lost, but distant familiarity of his strong arms around me, I knew.

I trusted him. I now considered Percy Jackson my friend.

**R&R!**


End file.
